


Double Drabble

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-10
Updated: 2007-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sean thinking about his feelings for Viggo and their life together (set in the A Note in the Margin and Chapter and Verse universe)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Double Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [widdershin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=widdershin).



> Sean thinking about his feelings for Viggo and their life together (set in the A Note in the Margin and Chapter and Verse universe)

He's quiet yet strong, stronger than even he knows. Every day I watch his confidence grow and my heart fills. Pride? Yes, I'm very proud of him and everything he's accomplishing. To fall so far and still have the will to pull himself back up is inspiring.

But so much more than pride, my heart swells with my love for him. I never knew it could be so intense, so all-encompassing. Does it scare me? A little. But I wouldn't sacrifice these feelings for anything in this world. He sustains me, completes me. The power of his love in my life is the greatest gift I have ever been given.

It's taken time for us to reach this place. One step forward and two steps back, but always a steady movement toward each other, toward a future we both dream about and will do anything to achieve. I've learned when to be still and when to push, when to give him room and when to hold on tight. Trust in him, in us, keeps me strong even when his struggle seems to pull him away from me. I know he won't go far, that he'll always find his way home.


End file.
